


Starry Night

by orphan_account



Series: Fandom Christmas Presents [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Star Gazing, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Christmas present #2 for Jess]</p><p>Ashton asks Jess out on a date to star gaze while the other band members spy on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess/gifts).



> I'm sorry if I don't know his personality ;-;

The wind blew softly at Jess’s hair, slightly ruffling it, as she lay down on a black-and-blue checkered sheet next to her boyfriend. She snuggled closer to Ashton as said male wrapped an arm around her frame and used the other arm as a pillow.

The night sky loomed over them like a blanket, the stars like punctured holes, letting light seep through.

Ashton one day suddenly decided they should go star gazing in their next date. Jess only raised an eyebrow and said, “Okay”. The very next day Ashton already bought everything they needed: a large blanket to lay on, a thermos of hot chocolate in case they get cold, and warm jackets. God knows when he actually bought them.

That night, Ashton drove them to a large and empty field, looking ever so giddy. Jess only giggled on the passengers’ seat next to him, wondering why he was so excited.

Back in the present, the couple were having fun trying to connect the stars and reveal any constellations.

“It’s Orion’s Belt!” Jess said excitedly as she pointed to the three lined stars in the sky.

“That means Orion is just…” Ashton traced the full constellation with his finger to reveal Orion the Hunter. “There.”

“Is that the Big Dipper?”

“Ha, I see Cancer, my star sign!”

“Oh yeah? I see Libra, Virgo and Scorpius!”

“What?! Three constellations at the same time? No fair!”

“Haha!”

Their voices echo through the empty field, bursting out with laughter every once in a while, while three certain boys were hiding behind trees while taking pictures of their cute little Ashton out on a date with his girlfriend on their phones.

“Aww, Ashton looks so adorable there!”

“Sssh, Luke, they’ll hear you!”

“Pfft, Calum, we’re too far away. I doubt they’ll hear us.”

“Yeah, Michael’s right. Even so, they’re too preoccupied with themselves that even if there’s a huge concert right in front of them, I doubt they’ll even acknowledged it.”

“Oh shut up, Luke.”

“But don’t they look so perfect standing there?”

“Don’t make a parody of your own song, Luke, that’s just ridiculous. And they're resting, not standing.”

“Everyone’s a critic.”

“Yeah, well–“

“Hey guys!” Ashton called, standing in front of the tree the rest of the members of 5 Seconds of Summer were hiding, a giggling Jess next to her boyfriend. “You know we can hear you from a mile away, right?”

Ashton crossed his arms, his usual smiley face replaced with a frown, irritated that his date with his girlfriend got interrupted by his bandmates.

Luke chuckled nervously, “S-Surprise..?”

The drummer cracked his knuckles in reply. “You have only to the count of five. Four. Three…”

“G-GyaAA!!!”


End file.
